


Say Yes To The Dress

by Butterflyfish



Category: Say Yes to the Dress RPF, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Omega Daryl Dixon, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Shy Daryl Dixon, Wedding Dress, Wedding Fluff, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: Daryl and Rick are getting Married!But Daryl is worried his pregnancy is going to make him the ugliest bride ever. Rick decides the Say Yes To The Dress Atlanta crew might be the only people who can help.





	Say Yes To The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A lot of firsts here for me so be kind, AO dynamics aren’t the main theme, Sorry.

 

“Ok team, you may be wondering why y’all are here when the sign on the door says closed.” Lori addressed her team the same way she did everyday, letting them know what they were up against that day as brides walked through the door with their families, hoping to find ‘the one’. The dress that wouldn’t only make them look like the bride of their own dreams, but that of their husband’s to be, their families and friends. The dress to end all dresses. One dress to rule them all.

Yes really, that little white scrap of lace and satin was the be all and end all for any bride, and today’s bride was special. Beyond special.

“Well,” she answered their confused stares, “we have a very special bride coming in to the store today, with his fiancé, best man, and maid of honour.” Monte frowned, a slender hand on his chin.

“He?” He asked, only slightly bewildered. “We haven’t had a He bride for a long time.” Lori smiled broadly, excited and spurred on by the words she was about to say.

“The bride is an Omega.” There was a collective gasp, Robin clapped her hand over her mouth with an audible pop. Lori nodded, was about to speak when Monte butted in.

“Sweetie, Omega’s are extinct! Someone is taking you for a ride.”

“His Alpha was the one who called, a Rick Grimes, and he’s eager to find his bride the perfect gown, because Daryl, our Omega, is having a tough time.”

“An Alpha?” Robin asked, finally able to speak, her legs feeling jelly-like.

She was right to be astounded, Omega’s had become so very rare in recent times. People spoke about them like rumours, like myths and legends. A real Omega, right there in Atlanta. There was no doubt now that the store absolutely had to be closed, if anyone got wind of an Omega they’d all come sniffing and rubbernecking.

And to add to that an Alpha male, right there alongside. Alpha’s had stopped developing, at least fully, once the Omega’s became so few and far between. Atlanta, even Georgia, hadn’t seen either for decades.

“So,” Lori continued, clapping her hands together, “they’ll be here in about ten minutes, so we all know where we are?”

* * *

 

Daryl hadn’t always known he was an Omega. As a kid, Omegas were the stuff of legend, stories told in dark rooms of teenage boys going into unexpected heat and Alphas appearing from nowhere, ripping each other apart to win the rights to the young subservient. Tales of blood and gore and anger interspersed with love and caring, protectiveness and security.

He didn’t want to be an Omega, but as his body began to change through puberty it became clear that he wasn’t like the other boys. He skipped out on gym classes because he’d begun to bleed, coming into heat at the most inopportune time, and he couldn’t work it out, he thought heat came when Alphas were present, but Alphas were becoming rarer and there were certainly none at school.

Not that he knew of, anyway.

As if going through puberty wasn’t enough, as if the random rectal bleeding wasn’t horrifying as it was, his brother and his dad found out, he guessed they found the sanitary towels he stuffed his briefs with, and they started in on him, like being an Omega made him some kind of pussy.

He made up for that by joining a gym, toning up and building muscle. Along with pulling his crossbow around with him every fall while out hunting, he turned himself into a fit specimen of masculinity, bulging muscles and broad shoulders replaced his waif like stature as his Omega tendencies became more and more obvious. He refused to be a stereotype.

No, being an Omega was never part of the plan, that was for sure.

But here he was, sitting in Rick’s car, filling the passenger seat like a damned bear, heading to Atlanta in the hope of finding his wedding dress. Harbouring a little bean in the uterus he never even realised he had. (And still couldn’t get his head around)

He lay his hand on his belly, which still lie flat and not exposing the fact he was pregnant to the world, yet.

“I’m gonna be so hideous when we get married.” He huffed forlornly, looking at his hand on his abdomen, “can’t we wait ‘til afta?” Rick pursed his lips a moment, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and glaring at the traffic in front of them.

“No.” He said flatly “it’s the right thing to be married before the baby comes. I love you, Daryl, I want you to be my wife.” His hand reached over and lay on top of Daryl’s, on top of Daryl’s stomach, and he smiled that beautiful twinkling smile Daryl had fallen in love with. He’d be a great daddy. The best.

It was stupid, and selfish, and egotistical, but he didn’t want to be a fat, ugly, bride. He huffed a sigh and looked out the door window, watching the trees crawl by as they tried to get into Atlanta in time.

* * *

 

Rick, on the other hand, had an idea there was something up from a much younger age. He’d also heard the whispered rumours about Alphas and Omegas, but his friends told the stories differently. Alphas were gods in those tales, omnipotent and all powerful, masters of the lesser omega who would roll over and submit at the slightest whiff of power.

Of course none of that was true, but as a teen, when his temper grew to almost uncontrollable, and acne loomed around the corner of his life, he wondered if he could be Alpha, but the real symptoms didn’t come out until he met Daryl.

It was a night at a college party, and Daryl stood in one of the dark and dingy corners of a ‘friend of a friend’s’ digs, sipping quietly on a warm beer from a red solo cup. He looked completely out of place, and Rick was instantly drawn to him.

At the same time, a bristling started within him, and he found himself growling deep and low in his belly when another man approached Daryl and they began to converse.

That was the start, an odd jealousy he had no right to feel, and the strange feeling of being drawn in by Daryl.

*****

“At this rate Maggie and Glenn are gonna be there before us.” Rick huffed, annoyed. Daryl didn’t answer, and when rick looked to him he was worried to see him a little green around the gills. “You Ok Baby?” He asked, concerned. Ever since Daryl had become pregnant he’d been full of concern, a constant state of worry, his lack of control over the situation, his inability to take the pain and suffering on himself, made him feel useless.

Daryl shook his head gently.

“Nah, c’n we pull over?” Rick understood, but there was nowhere to stop.

“Trying to make time Daryl, I can’t pullover. Is there a bag or something?” Daryl sneered.

“I ain’t throwin’ up in a damn bag!” He snarled, and Rick tensed up but let it go. If Daryl hadn’t been pregnant there was no way Rick would have let him get away with snapping that way, but since he’d noticed the change in Daryl’s scent, he’d been the more subservient one, wanting his mate to be happy and healthy in growing his seed.

*****

They’d had their share of small town fame when the rumour spread that they were Alpha and Omega. The only two in the area, perhaps the whole of Georgia. They could have earned a lot of money talking to the press about their dynamic, but both agreed that was cheap, classless, and that their privacy meant more to them. Old friends suddenly crawled from the woodwork and both Daryl and Rick were almost beating people off with sticks. For Rick it had been Lori, an ex girlfriend who suddenly text him out of the blue one afternoon, asking to meet up and have coffee. Hilarious, as when he’d last seen her she’d been screwing his best friend in a parked car and didn’t know he was there.

For Daryl it had been his father, who couldn’t text as he had no cellphone, so he had come knocking on the door early one morning, when Rick and Daryl happened to be knotted together. When no answer came the hopeless waste of space had come looking through the windows, hands cupped against his face and the glass.

He got an eyeful that morning.

*****

Rick smiled at the memory, just as Daryl lunged for his now open window and chucked up noisily down the side of Rick’s car.

“You Ok?” He asked, slowing the car a touch so vomit didn’t spread up the side. That was going to be a job to clean by the time they were done today. Daryl shook his head.

“I feel like dirt.” He rasped.

“You look beautiful.” Rick said smiling, knowing that would wind Daryl up.

“Shut up.” He got in return, but the satisfaction of being right wore off almost instantly as he remembered that Daryl didn’t feel at all beautiful, that in fact, sometimes, he damn near hated himself. “We got any chips?” Daryl asked, drawing Rick back to the here and now. He shook his head.

“No, not in the car. You hungry? I’m not surprised, you didn’t eat your breakfast.” Daryl huffed a sigh and looked out of the window again, turning away from Rick and muttering sullenly.

“Weren’t hungry at breakfast,” he huffed. “Hungry now.” Rick smiled to himself. Pregnancy had really messed with Daryl’s hormones, the sullen teenager that had come out of him was fascinating.

They were still learning about themselves, and what they were. Hearing an Omega be sulky, rude, sometimes downright crass was intriguing to Rick after the stories he’d always heard. Daryl had never been completely submissive, he’d always made Rick work for everything, but Rick found he liked that. His ego got a massive boost when he got what he wanted from someone who outwardly seemed to not want to give it up.

* * *

 

Daryl was also surprised that Rick hadn’t been overbearing and blood thirsty, at least, not when Daryl wasn’t in heat. He’d expected aggressive and raw, but Rick had shown himself to be loving and protective. It was everything he needed to make him feel safe, everything he wanted in life.

Now with his own little bundle of life growing inside him, Rick had even turned into something close to yielding himself. He never seemed able to do enough for Daryl and the little handful of cells quickly multiplying and developing deep inside him.

*****

When they met, Daryl was in a stinking mood. He’d just finished a heat and hadn’t managed to get anyone to sate his desire for rough, hard sex. When the feelings spurred by hormones had died down he still wanted to fuck like an animal, just for the principal of the thing. He’d been chatting to some random dick about college football or some shit, drinking a lukewarm beer that must have been cheap because it was weak as piss, and his bad mood was just growing and growing. He was on the verge of stomping off in a huff, cutting the conversation short, when Rick came striding up with a stern look and his hackles up.

Daryl wanted him immediately.  
It was a few short weeks later that they each realised what the other was, and only months after that Rick had asked Daryl to marry him.

Then Daryl got pregnant, and now he couldn’t find a dress that wouldn’t make him look like a damn doublewide walking down the aisle.

The wedding was in five months, he’d be almost 7 months in to this pregnancy, and no bridal store in the whole of Georgia (and South Carolina, that was a bust too) seemed able to help him.

But Rick was flicking sourly through TV channels one night when he happened upon ‘Say YES! To the dress’ and Daryl had grabbed the buttons from him, flicking back to the show.

Those people could help anyone, it seemed, and he was so full of hormones he’d cried, and Rick had called them up.

*****

And now here they were.  
Hand in hand they stared up at the building, slightly behind them Maggie and Glenn also held hands, and Maggie whispered wistfully

“Awwww I wish I could plan a wedding again” she put a hand in Daryl’s shoulder. “This will be a great day, you just wait and see.” Daryl snorted, but didn’t otherwise reply. It felt like it would be a bust, just like everywhere else they’d tried.

“Come on,” Rick said, giving Daryl’s hand a comforting squeeze. “Let’s get inside and see for ourselves.”

*****

“Hello, good morning!” Daryl glared at the woman in front of them with narrowed eyes before he realised it was Lori Allen. She seemed a little taken aback by his demeanour, and he was soon smiling right back at her.

“It’s you,” He said, unable to stop the flush in his cheeks, “it’s really you!” Her grin got impossibly wider and she held her hand out to him.

“It sure is! Now, I normally don’t need much help guessing who the bride is.” They shook her hand in turn, one after the other. Daryl knew what she was expecting, it had happened before. Due to his physique everyone assumed he was the Alpha. He found it hilarious. He was anything but, he didn’t have the guts, the raw emotion, the ego for that.

“You must be Daryl.” She said, shaking Rick’s hand. As they always did, the couple shared a secretive smile.

“Rick” He said, “But we get that a lot.” Lori was taken aback, but she tried not to show it. “This is Daryl,” he stroked his hand over Daryl’s hair, and Daryl emitted a little mewling sound, eyes closed, face smiling. Just being touched made him so happy to be Rick’s mate. “That’s Maggie and Glenn.”

“Ok!” Lori was so bright and cheerful. She addressed Daryl directly which made him uncomfortable. “Do you know what you’re looking for in a wedding dress, Daryl?” Daryl huffed a puff of air, which earned him a warning look from all three of his companions. He sighed and said to Lori.

“Well, I dunno. Somethin’ that’ll make me feel worthy, somethin’ Rick’ll like.” Rick patted his hands

“Ain’t about me, baby.” Daryl gave Rick a closed lip smile. 

N somethin’ that won’t make me look too fat.” Lori blinked a couple of times.

“Well sweetheart, you’re not in the least bit fat!” Daryl snorted softly

“Will be. I’m pregnant.”

“Well, congratulations! How far along are we?” Daryl couldn’t help the grin on his face. He loved that he was carrying Rick’s baby, and his hand found his stomach automatically. He told her, 8 weeks, and 5 months to the wedding. “Oh,” She still seemed surprised. “well there’re a few choices. We can put you in a bigger dress, and cover up that bump you’ll have, or we can fit you into a fit for purpose dress, we can put you in something empire line that’ll just graze the baby tummy delicately covering it from your guests:-“

“No.” Rick cut in, and Daryl cringed as he did. “Everyone has to know he’s pregnant.” Lori’s eyes widened a little, but she didn’t show any other emotion to Rick’s outburst. Daryl breathed hard through his nose. As Alpha, Rick had the final say on anything he wanted his opinion heard on. Daryl wished he wouldn’t get so aggressive about it, but it was one of those things he, rather ironically, had no control over. If he wanted something done, he wanted it yesterday, and everyone around him would suffer until it was completed.

Luckily as Alpha and Omega they didn’t have to make too many people suffer much. They were held in such high esteem, which Rick loved, his giant Alpha ego feeding on it, but which Daryl hated. He would rather be ignored, but as not only an Omega, but an Omega with an Alpha on his side, he had no chance of that.

He looked at Rick sidelong, his mouth a thin straight line. Rick was watching him, his eyes screaming what he had already said. Everyone had to know Daryl was carrying Rick’s baby. It was one of the reasons everybody already knew just eight weeks in. Rick could be very possessive, and though they didn’t argue much, it was one of the things that rubbed Daryl up the wrong way. He’d never belonged to anyone, independence was a hard habit to break.

“First off we would like you all to have a look at the dresses we have, and each pick something you’d like to see Daryl in. Then we’ll see where we are.” Lori looked across the room and beckoned someone over. The new person offered them teas and coffees, champagne wasn’t mentioned, not with Daryl pregnant. Daryl was pleased. If anything was going to elicit a growl from Rick, it could well be feeding alcohol to his baby.

“C’n I get an herbal tea?” Daryl asked, earning him a look from Glenn. He waved Glenn off. “Chamomile if ya got it,”

“Ooh” Maggie piped up. “I’d love one of those. Please.” Rick and Glenn opted for coffees, and the woman busied herself running off to make them.

* * *

“Why ya wan’ me to look shit?” Daryl asked, turning to Rick as the four of them were left alone. Rick suppressed the urge to groan.

“You’re gonna look beautiful.” Daryl couldn’t see it, and Rick couldn’t understand. Daryl was the most amazing person in the world, and he would look gorgeous in a trash bag. He hoped Lori and her team would set Daryl straight. He was running out of ways to try and convince him himself, and was getting annoyed with the lack of self-esteem Daryl had. Even Maggie and Glenn had tried and failed to make it clear to Daryl just how wonderful the day would be. No one could get through. Bridals by Lori was Rick’s last ditch effort to cheer his wife to be up, and he hoped against hope it would be the one that worked. Anything to make Daryl happy. Anything to prove to him just how incredible he truly was.

He was an Omega, he should be at least a little proud of that. He was a mated Omega. He should be down right boastful.

Rick was used to people bending over backwards for him. He guessed it was the Alpha thing showing itself before anyone realised. He could bend anyone to his own needs without having to try too hard. People just wanted to please him, for most of his life.  
Daryl hadn’t lived that way. Daryl had grown up in a world of people using and abusing him, until such time he got a college scholarship, and was able to leave that all behind him. He’d worked so hard for that, Rick was so proud of him.

It made Rick frustrated to think of Daryl’s poor history, so he shoved it to the back of his mind, This was Daryl’s special day, and he was going to leave here with a dress that made him feel like a damn princess, and Rick wasn’t going to let himself be the ruination of that.

So he gulped back his coffee, and headed into the racks and racks of taffeta and tulle to find Daryl the one dress to make him want to be looked at, so he could enjoy being the centre of attention, that would tastefully show off his growing baby without looking like they bought his outfit from “It’s not too late” Bridal in down town shitsville.

* * *

 

Daryl was feeling overwhelmed. So. Many. Dresses. 

They were all so beautiful, and every one he held up to look at, and imagine himself in, suddenly went down in his estimation. The best designer in the world couldn’t make shit look fancy.  
Mutton and lamb sprang to his mind, and he started to lose his excitement as despondency filtered in, just like it always did when he thought of their wedding day.

He couldn’t wait to be Rick’s wife, he couldn’t wait to be part of a real family, but the idea of all eyes on him made him feel claustrophobic. He felt claustrophobic then, surrounded by mounds of satin and lace, and he felt his face getting hot and his legs getting weak.

He turned to Rick who was holding a dress in each hand, studying them both very seriously.

“I need to sit down” He gruffed “Like, now.” Suddenly Maggie was holding him under the arm, and Rick was grabbing a chair.

* * *

 

“Everything Ok?!” Lori popped her head into the section of the store they’d found themselves in. Her eyes were wide and her permanent smile faltered a little.

No, Rick thought, his heart still trying to slow down after Daryl’s bear faint, everything was not ok.

“Are we getting a little overwhelmed?” Daryl held his head in one hand, holding Maggie’s hand with the other.

“I think so” Maggie said gently.

“Can we, have a second?” Rick asked, approaching Lori who led the way out so they could talk privately. “He has some serious esteem issues. It’s... it goes back a long way.” Rick paused and peered behind him at Daryl. “I’m trying to prove to him just how perfect he is, I really think I could use your help now. I’ve seen the show, I know what you guys can do.” He shrugged with one shoulder. “So get your buddies, stick your heads together, and find that man a dress that makes him feel as beautiful as we all know he is.” He watched Lori with his eyes narrow, wondering if she understood just how damn important this was to them all. She nodded steadily, one firm dip of her chin.

“I understand,” she said, steadily and with finality, “give us five or ten minutes, I’ve seen what you’ve been looking at, we’ll get Daryl seeing things a lot more clearly.” Rick gave her a small smile and touched her arm,

“Thank you” He said quietly. She had no idea how much this meant to him. His ego got a little rise out of her small blush too, which always made him feel good.

He turned back to his friends and his love, Daryl inexplicably had another herbal tea, served in a rather pretentious tiny cup with matching saucer.

* * *

 

“We’re gonna leave it in their hands now,” Rick said to all three of them. “They know what to do, can’t have you feeling faint, Daryl.”

“Oh god I remember buying my dress. So overwhelming, but a good day in the end.” Maggie said with a wistful smile. Glenn reaches out and took her hand

“You looked beautiful.” He said kissing her temple softly, “still do” Maggie closed her eyes as his lips made contact with her skin, and Daryl gave Rick a small smile.

He never thought he’d find love, much less a love like Glenn and Maggie’s, but here he was, excited and nervous, and more in love than he ever hoped for. He glanced over at Rick, who was also smiling as though a memory struck him. He met Daryl’s eyes, and reached his hand out to stroke Daryl’s hair. Daryl pushed into Rick’s fingers, loving the feel against his scalp.  
He was being silly, and selfish, Rick told him he’d look beautiful in a sack. In that split second he actually believed him.

Fifteen minutes later Lori was back, and she collected Daryl, one of her team leading the others to plush overfilled sofas in the main viewing area. Daryl looked back at Rick nervously as Lori took his hand, but a single nod from his man made him feel better, and he went with Lori, albeit begrudgingly. His heart fluttered in his chest, and his breaths didn’t seem to fill his lungs quite enough.

He was so sure this would go the same way as all the other trips to wedding dress boutiques did. He’d look ridiculous, and see himself as nothing but a heifer dressed up in taffeta and looking miserable. But Lori did something no one else did. Lori brought to him a large false baby bump.

“Seven months, right?” She asked as she helped him put the large straps over his arms, then retired behind him to pull the straps tight in the back. He watched in the mirror as he became a future vision of himself. At seven months the baby would wriggling and moving and pushing inside him.

Suddenly he couldn’t wait.

Standing in nothing but his boxer briefs and the prosthetic bump he felt suddenly tearful. He cradled his arms around the pretend belly and sniffed softly.

“Wow.” He managed, not looking at Lori but glaring at himself in the mirror.

“Has no one put you in a prosthetic before sweetie?” Lori asked, and Daryl managed a small shake of his head, enthralled by the sight of himself. “Oh Lordy!” She exclaimed “I didn’t think to bring tissues!” She poked her head out the door and hissed to someone out there, but still Daryl was consumed with his own reflection.

“It’s beautiful.” He said, a stray tear over spilling his eye and lazily rolling down his cheek.

“You wait until we get you and baby dressed up.” Lori said with a smile to his reflection. She dabbed his cheek with a tissue and tried to squeeze both his shoulders at once. She couldn’t quite reach around him so settled to squeeze just the closest one on his left. “We have some dresses picked out.” She said, “so let’s get into the first one, shall we?” She slipped out of the door and almost instantly back in again with a dress in a clear fronted dust cover. Daryl frowned, turning as she struggled to get the monstrosity through the door.

“Grey?” He asked, an eyebrow shooting up high on his forehead. Lori pulled a shocked face at him, but smiled.

“Silver!” She chastised. Daryl wasn’t sure, but he agreed to try it. It was beautiful. Empire line, with a sweetheart neck and off shoulder organza straps. The bodice was made of stiff taffeta and the underbust had beautiful titanium coloured pearl beading. The skirt was much softer and flowed beautifully, layers and layers of the organza that made the draped pretty straps. It was simple, and beautiful, and Daryl was surprised that all the flowing layers of soft netting hid the bump, but he couldn’t help the words that fell sullenly from his mouth,

“I don’ like the grey. I look like Baloo the bear.” Lori folded her lips into her mouth to keep from guffawing at that, it didn’t escape Daryl’s attention. “It’s pretty, but not for me.” Lori nodded.

“Ok sweetheart. Do you want to show the others? Might be worth getting their opinion?” Daryl pondered that, cocked his head and looked the dress over. The sleeves pulled roughly at his arms, the organza hid the bump Rick was so desperate for everyone to see, and the back wouldn’t come close to zipping up without some tailoring.

Finally he shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Nah. I wanna wow ‘em the right way, this ain’t it.” Lori smiled, and Daryl thought, perhaps she’d tried a shitty one first to get a feel for him. Maybe. He’d seen the show and he weren’t stupid.

When he was out of the dress and back in just his briefs and the prosthetic he began to admire himself fully again. He could see why Rick would want to see the bump, have it obvious to everyone even on their wedding day. It was a marvel, it was beautiful.

“Are you excited?” Lori asked, traipsing. second dress in. Daryl smiled at her reflection, catching a glimpse of the new dress as he did so.

“about the wedding?” He asked, “of course.”

“Well, now, that would be a daft question!” Lori answered, hanging the dust cover and unzipping it carefully. “About the baby.” She explained. Daryl couldn’t help the smile that spread on his mouth. He cuddled the bump again.

“More’n ever. Rick’ll be a great daddy. I can’t wait to have his baby.” Lori turned to him.

“You know, we’ve never had an Alpha Omega couple in the shop before.” Daryl raised an eyebrow. Rick was a conundrum in that, he wanted to parade Daryl like a trophy, but he was also very private. Daryl didn’t want to betray him. He had very specific and violent ways to show his dominance, Daryl didn’t want that, not today. “Oh don’t look like that, there’s an unwritten rule about confidentiality in here.” Daryl looked back at himself in the mirror as Lori removed the dress from its cover.

This one was white, almost ice white, it was so pure. He snorted quietly.

“Bit late fer white, dontcha think?” Lori shook her head, Daryl noticed her short hair didn’t move.

“Oh Daryl, don’t be so old fashioned.” She blew him off with a wave of her hand. “You’ll like this one.” She winked at his reflection as she held it up.

It sure was pretty, pure white and unSpoiled by waist lines and seams. It was a very pretty, shiny, satin, and would be a very fitted style, he judged. Daryl frowned,

“Looks like a negligee.” He pouted, feeling picky and fussy, but dammit this would be his only wedding. Lori nodded at him.

“Yeah, a little. Want to try?” Daryl shook his head. That material was never going to have any give, and his arms would look unusual in the gypsy style sleeves, he could see his shoulders would be wider than the aisle, as well as his ass.  
He began to feel despondent again.

“Did you always know?” Lori asked him, pulling him from his pout.

“Huh?” He asked, not hiding the fact he had no idea what she was talking about.

“That you were Omega. Did you always know?” He studied her face a moment, unsure what to reply with. “Sorry,” Lori continued “it’s just so interesting. We honestly though Omegas were extinct, well, you must have seen all the research. It’s very exciting.” Daryl shrugged with one shoulder, embarrassed to be the centre of attention as it was, without all the questions.

“No, not at first. They were a legend even when I was a kid, ya know?” Lori was listening intently. “And when things started... happening... I was scared, petrified. Men didn’t bleed from their asses.” He stopped “Sorry.” Lori waved a hand at him. Excusing the cuss. “But it turned out it wasn’t my butt, I had a vagina no one knew about. It was tough growing up like that, only myths for reference.” He shrugged again as Monte walked in with a third dress. “Oh!” Daryl was surprised by the entrance, not expecting anyone else to see him in his state of undress and in the middle of talking being in heat. Lori would get it, she was a woman, Monte wouldn’t.

“Is that the Chloe?” Lori asked Monte, and he smiled

“The Chloe and the Eva.” Monte said with a wink in the mirror at Daryl. Daryl’s brows knitted close together, and his lips firmed up tight. It was hard enough talking to Lori who’d struck up some semblance of a rapport with him.

“Ok” Lori said with an air of finalisation, and Monte left without another word. “We have here two beautiful maternity dresses I am positive you will want to show off. What do you want to try first?” Daryl didn’t know, this was all too much again suddenly. He didn’t care, he wanted to go home and cuddle up on the couch with Rick and some snacks. Lori unzipped a bag as though she’s decided herself for him.

“We’ll go with Eva first,” she said excitedly, and Daryl couldn’t help but stare at the amazing lace dress pulled out from the dust jacket.

For once, he couldn’t wait to get a wedding dress on his body.

* * *

 

Rick sat and sipped at his coffee, nerves tingling through his body. He wanted nothing more than to see his blushing bride looking beautiful.

Hell, he always thought Daryl was beautiful, but this was supposed to be such a special time and the poor guy had been nothing but depressed.

Rick couldn’t work out why. Sure he was going to be seven months pregnant when they finally wed, but he’d be glowing, stunning, with luscious hair and all eyes exactly where they should be, basking in his gorgeousness.  
He sighed to himself, and Glenn’s hand found his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“He’ll get there.” Glenn said quietly. “If anyone can do it, these guys can.” Rick gave his best man a closed lip smile, and held his hand on his shoulder,

“I know. Thank you. He’s been so sad just lately.” Rick chewed his lip, and sipped his coffee to keep from getting overly emotional.

He’d been as affected by the pregnancy as Daryl had, suffering some version of Couvade Syndrome, and it was confusing for him. As an Alpha he was supposed to be strong and manly and masculine, he didn’t feel it. He felt helpless and hopeless and on the verge of tears.

Suddenly he shrugged Glenn away, placing his coffee cup on the floor by his side and rubbing his face with both his hands. He caught Maggie and Glenn sharing a look, and the slight shake of Maggie’s head.

“What?” He asked roughly, feeling drained and having no idea how Daryl must be feeling. He wished he could be in the changing room with him. This distance, although only a few feet, was too much for him. How could he protect his love from the world when he was holed up in a 10foot square room with a stranger, probably naked?

Shit.

All that did was make anger bubble inside him. It grew in his chest, like a pressure he needed to release somehow. He snarled to himself quietly, not missing another look between Maggie and Glenn.

“You got something to say?” Rick asked, much harsher than he meant to. He rubbed eyebrow with his thumb. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Maggie said simply.

“It’s a stressful time” Glenn added, “throw in a baby:-“ Glenn stopped suddenly, and Rick opened his eyes to find Maggie glaring at her husband with wide eyes and pouty mouth. He frowned at them both before rubbing his head again.

Domestic, most likely.

He sighed heavily, feeling hot and like he wasn’t getting enough air in his lungs.

“I just, I just want him to feel, to know, how good he is.” He said carefully. Maggie reached across Glenn and took Rick’s hand in hers very gently. Her hand was warm, Rick noticed, and soft.

“He will, Rick, it might take Work, but he’s beautiful, all the way to the core.”

* * *

 

Maggie was amazed how much this was affecting Rick. She knew that she and Glenn were soul mates, but Rick and Daryl’s love seemed to go even deeper than that, like they were old, old, souls who had finally found each other. She squeezed Rick’s hand, letting him go and sitting back to hide her tearful eyes.

She too had been overly emotional just recently. Glenn kissed her temple gently, and warm feeling spread through her as she smiled at her husband.

“I think we’re ready.” A voice said from their left, and Rick suddenly sat up very straight, nerves clearly ringing through him.

* * *

 

He watched, breath held, as Daryl walked out towards them.  
He looked amazing, and Rick felt himself smile.

He was wearing a slightly off white dress which reached the floor in an intricate lace. It was cut on the bias and kicked out a little around his feet.

Someone had put a baby bump on him and Rick just wanted to burst into tears at the sight of him. He held himself differently, although he always walked tall, now Daryl had a grace to his step Rick hadn’t experienced before. He looked every inch the blushing bride.

* * *

 

With a deep breath Daryl stood in front of the huge mirrors, back to his friends. And ran his hands gently over the lace that cling neatly to his falsely blossoming body. He studied the cap sleeves and the large satin bow that made him look like the world’s biggest Christmas gift.

“I dunno,” he said with a sigh, drawing the words out. He turned to rick, amazed to see tears in his eyes, and shrugged.

“The cap sleeves are a bit... I dunno, what D’ya think, guys?”  
Everyone studied him, and he huffed uncomfortably.

Rick was still tearful, but he studied Daryl for a long time.  
“I like the ribbon, that’s sweet” he said, “but yeah, the sleeves just make your shoulders look... insane.” Daryl nodded resignedly. He knew he looked ridiculous. He was hating this, the best part was his bump and that was fake anyway. He climbed off the catwalk and headed back to the changing room without another word.

* * *

 

Rick noticed his whole demeanour changed, his walk was less graceful, more stomping, his shoulders rolled forward and head down.

He was sure that was his fault, he wasn’t sure what he had said.

“Be more positive.” Glenn said. “He’d look great in a trash bag, he looked amazing in that dress.” Rick nodded.

“Yeah, but it has to be perfect.” He gruffed.

“Well, just, be nice. You’re never going to convince him if you pick at things he already thinks are faults.” Rick frowned.

“They’re not faults. His shoulders? I love his damn shoulders.” He replied sullenly. Had he been the problem with Daryl’s self confidence this whole time? Had he caused this?

Without knowing what he planned to do, he got up sharply and stride towards the changing rooms.

“Mr Grimes! Sir? We’d rather wait for the reveal!” A shrill voice called behind him. He ignored it, he had to make Daryl see what everyone else did.

He threw the door open, faced with Daryl’s reflection first and foremost. He was wearing a different dress which Lori was just adorning with a satin ribbon.  
Rick clasped a hand over his mouth.

The dress was lace, floor length, an empire line with a v neck and long lace sleeves. The skirt on this one fell straight, showing off the pretend baby bump Daryl wore but not quite so obviously.

Daryl was smiling, a rare broad toothy grin. He was literally glowing and seemed very excited.  
Rick hated the feeling of tears welling in his eyes in the face of a stranger, but he couldn’t stop them. He turned to Lori, and she smiled gently, before silently walking out of the room.

“Daryl...” Rick said at length, his voice a little strained and choked. Daryl just smiled. “You look, you, Wow.” He couldn’t find the words to express just how perfect everything was. He looked at Daryl’s reflection over again, his own grin spreading on his face. Daryl’s eyes were twinkling, his face was blush and pretty.

“I know.” Daryl said, his blush deepening. “I think this might be the one.” Rick nodded, words still escaping him. Daryl reached out and took Rick’s hand, and they stood side by side in front of the mirror, smiling at each other’s reflection.

“Maggie’s pregnant.” Rick said, not knowing why he did. “She smells pregnant and she’s acting weird.” Daryl nodded gently, putting his head on Rick’s shoulder and Rick snaked his arm around him. “I love you, Daryl Dixon.” Daryl closed his eyes and hummed gently.

“Me too.”

“Wanna get married?” Rick asked and Daryl laughed. “You’re beautiful, Daryl, all the way through to your very bones. I can’t wait to be your husband.” Daryl opened his eyes and turned to Rick, taking his hands as they stood face to face.

“I can’t wait for us to be a family.” He said, and Rick leaned forward, planting his lips on his love’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, really fun. Thanks for reading.


End file.
